happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
By Design
''By Design ''is a season 81 episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *Josh *Quartz Featuring *Mime *Snapshot *Richie *Lifty and Shifty *Hound Appearances *Handy *Cam E. Leon *Senior *Foto *Jerky *Spetz *Todd (as a drawing) Plot Josh shows up at the street, carrying some of his drawings into Quartz's store. He tells Quartz about his drawings but Quartz just ignores him by reading a comic. Josh takes the comic and asks Quartz about his drawings. Quartz actually has a deal with Josh to sell his art. Quartz just tells Josh to put them into the gallery and calculate the cash that both of them will get from the art. Both of them shake hands as their business is working without any problems. Mime comes into the store and meets both Quartz and Josh. He's interested in Josh's art and chooses the juggling art. Josh is happy when he sees someone buying his art, while Quartz just arranges his stuff at the gallery. Mime goes to the outside of the store and meets Snapshot. Mime shows Josh's art to Snapshot, attracting him. Inside the store, Quartz calculates the amount of money for Josh while arranging his stuff. Snapshot comes into the store and happily sees Josh selling some of his art as he takes a picture of it. The flash from the camera surprises Quartz, resulting in the money flying away and his glass objects breaking on the ground. Lifty and Shifty, at the outside, see the money flying away and try to reach one. Lifty picks up a ladder at someone's house, causing Handy to fall and splatter into the ground. Lifty holds the ladder while Shifty climbs and get the money. Shifty then sees Quartz's store from afar and seems to plan on something. In the store, Josh is helping Quartz that fell on the floor but is then dissapointed that the money flew away. Snapshot suddenly gives them an idea to promote Josh's art. Josh seems to agree with Snapshot, the same goes for Quartz. In the next day, Quartz's store is now crowded with people who wanted to see Josh's gallery art. Richie is seen talking to Josh about his art and also wants to buy one. Quartz, as usual, is lazily reading a comic at the counter but is then shocked when Hound calls him. Hound shows Lifty and Shifty's wanted poster but Quartz seems to not really care about it. Angered, Hound then tries to tell Josh but he's seen being busy talking with Richie. Lifty, who is hiding inside a vase, gives Shifty, who is at the outside by the window, a signal. Lifty quietly steals one of Josh's art and gives it to Shifty at the outside. Mime spots Shifty at the outside who is stealing Josh's art and tries to stop him. Panic, Shifty struggles with Mime while Lifty, once again, gives another piece of art to Shifty, but both of them are crushed by it. Lifty then sees Richie's briefcase that attracts him. Lifty tries to reach it but the vase falls and rolls around the store, running over Cam E. Leon in the process. Quartz then sees his vase rolling past him and tries to get it. Meanwhile, Richie finally buys Josh's art after negotiating about it with Josh. Lifty, inside the rolling vase, manages to grab the money from Josh as well as Richie's briefcase. Hound sees the incident and then tries to catch Lifty inside the vase but is tripped by Cam's camera, causing the camera to get tossed away. Foto manages to avoid the camera but it hits the shelf instead, causing every other shelf to fall like a domino chain and also break all of Quartz's glass and crystal items. The nearby Richie is brutally impaled by the glass shards and is pinned to the wall. Josh also tries to catch Lifty but his feet are impaled by the broken glass shards on the floor (which is caused by Quartz's incident in the previous day), making him scream in pain. Meanwhile, Hound and Quartz are struggling to catch the vase until Hound pushes Quartz away, causing the latter to unleash his quills. Hound is impaled by Quartz's quills and accidentally shoots his taser randomly, hitting Foto and resulting in her camera blowing up, destroying half of her body. The huge flash from Foto's camera inside the store temporarily blinds Quartz's eyes. Lifty manages to get out from the vase safely and continues to take all of Josh's artwork but Quartz accidentally pushes Lifty into the vase again, even pushing himself into that same vase in the process. Lifty is shreded into pieces inside the vase by Quartz's quills while Quartz also shoots out his quills from the vase. The vase rolls and breaks the store wall until it hits Jerky, who is bullying Spetz, and then breaks into pieces, killing both Jerky and Quartz. Josh is dissapointed and sad at what's happening to his injured feet but is still satisfied by some of his art pieces that are still in the gallery. Senior then appears and wants to buy some of Josh's art for his collection. Josh happily accepts but the whole store collapses because of Quartz's numerous quills hitting the store wall. Snapshot appears again and just realizes at what's happening. The episode ends when Snapsot sadly walks away and ignores one of Josh's art pieces that is left unharmed, which is a drawing of Todd. Deaths *Handy is splattered into the ground. *Shifty and Mime are crushed by Josh's artwork. *Richie is impaled by numerous glass shards and pinned into the wall. *Hound is impaled by Quartz's quills. *Cam is ran over by a rolling vase. *Half of Foto's body is blown up by her camera. *Lifty is shredded inside the vase. *Quartz and Jerky are killed by the broken vase. *Senior and Josh are killed when the store collapses on them. Injuries *Quartz is temporarily blinded by the flash from Snapshot and is blinded again by another flash from Foto. *Josh's feet are impaled by broken glass. Destructions *Some of Quartz's stuff are broken. *Cam's camera hit the first shelf, resulting in all the shelves falling like a domino chain. Those also broke all of Quartz's items. *The vase breaks the store wall. *Quartz's quills hit the whole wall, causing the store to collapse. Trivia *The drawing or Josh's artwork that crushed both Shifty and Mime is the drawing of a heavy weight. *This is one of the few episodes that have a long time interval between Lifty's and Shifty's deaths. *This episode shows that Quartz can't handle the flash from a camera. *This is the first episode where Spetz appears without his owner, Laika. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 81 Episodes